Holding On
by FayesEmeraldEyes
Summary: What happens when Jet cant take it and starts to abuse Faye... will he push himself to the edge or will someone be there in time to stop him. Rated PG-13 for abuse. S/F
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
From Fayes POV  
  
  
  
Everything's changing so quickly now. Ed just packed up and left   
  
taking Ein with her, and none of us knew if she'd ever come back or   
  
not. And now Spike's probably dead. Holding his precious Julia up in   
  
heaven, laughing, as I sit her in a pool of my own tears and blood.   
  
He's probably saying that I deserve this life. That I deserve to be   
  
bundled up in this corner, my knees meeting my nose. I never knew the   
  
copper taste of blood, until now. It had all started when Spike had   
  
left. I remember the first time that Jet had touched me. Spike had   
  
just left, gone to fight leaving Jet and I alone. His first attack of   
  
anger had began with him just grabing me by the shirt collar, telling   
  
me that he didn't give a damn about what Spike did or what happened to   
  
him. But I knew it was a lie. Spike's the one who lead us into this   
  
mess. Since the departure I had met the back of Jets hand, at least 20   
  
times. With each hit the force would get stronger, always leaving me   
  
with the dreadful thought that this was what I deserved. At first he   
  
would hit me when I talked back to him, or messed up something on the   
  
Redtail. Then it turned into dumber things like hitting me just   
  
because there weren't any good bounties, or something had gone wrong   
  
with his cooking. It just resuled into random beatings. Hitting me   
  
just because I yawned or cursed when I stubbed my toe. I'm begining to   
  
feel as if the taste of my own blood is what is keeping me alive. Jet   
  
was always like my father and starting to be just like a dad who hit.   
  
I can't talk to Jet anymore without a gun pointed at my head, telling   
  
me that I was scum. I made Spike leave. How could of i had made spike   
  
leave? I told Jet that I had loved him, but he only hit me, saying   
  
that it was my fault! That I ruin everything! so now I just sit here   
  
on the floor. Jets looking at me, the smile that he always flashed   
  
  
  
right before a hit. But this time his fingers aren't made into a   
  
  
  
first. This time a silver knife just sits there. He's rubbing it back   
  
  
  
and forth on his hand, occasionally licking away some of the blood. I   
  
  
  
  
  
can't help but look and him and think, 'this is how I'm going to die...   
  
  
  
this is how Im going to die.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Normal POV  
  
"Go to bed Faye..."  
  
"I'm not tired Jet..."  
  
"What have I told you about back talk... you know it angers me"  
  
"Why haven't you just killed me Jet?"  
  
"Because then I would have no one to play with. Your just a toy Faye so start acting like one"  
  
"You know Jet.. maybe your the reason why Spike left. Maybe you gave him the strength"  
  
"And maybe he's the one who wants to kill you.. not I"  
  
Faye stood, hoping that maybe Jet was going to let it pass. It had been the same conversation as the previous nights. She stood, walking past him. Jet reached out for her, ramming the knife into her arm. She fell with a thud, holding her arm, desperately trying to stop it from bleeding.  
  
"Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I told you not to talk back to me"  
  
Faye rolled her eyes and rushed to the bathroom, letting the water from the sink, sting at the stab. She yanked out the knife, screaming in pain. Jet jumped from his spot on the couch, ran to the bathroom, and clasped her mouth shut with his hand.  
  
"What have I told you about yelling?! You know I can't handle it!!"  
  
"I..I'm sorry"  
  
"Save it!"  
  
jet yelled, grabbing her hair and yanking her back.  
  
"Turn off the water, wrap the wound and GO TO BED!"  
  
Faye looked at him, turning off the faucet with her good arm.  
  
"I'm going..."  
  
Quickly, she rushed from the bathroom and into her room. She looked at her bed before letting herself fall onto the floor, rocking herself back and forth, crying.  
  
"oh Spike.. why'd you have to go..."  
  
____________________  
  
A/N.. I really hate having to make Jet so mean but Ive had this plot in mind for a while now and i wanted to see how it turned out. Flame if you want but please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Normal POV  
  
Jet creeeped into Fayes room, leaving the door open. He looked up to see that Faye was now curled up in a ball on topp of the covers. Queitly, he walked over to the bed where she slept, getting down to his knees to get a better look at her.  
  
"So petite..."  
  
From the other side Faye could see the open door. she knew that Jet was there watching her as she slept, more than likely holding his gun.  
  
  
'So this is how its going to end"  
  
Jet looked down at his gun and smiled.  
  
"Wake up Faye!"  
  
Faye quickly flipped over, holding her bandaged arm in one hand and her own gun in the other. Jet laughed and snagged it out of her grasp.  
  
"Your too slow Faye.. did you really think that you could get away with shooting me?"  
  
"dammit Jet please don't do this!! Just quit this!"  
  
"Leave her alone Jet..."  
  
Both Jet and Faye threw themselves around to see Spike... just standing there gun in hand, ready to aim and not to miss. Faye smiled and jumped up from her spot on the bed. Jet noticed her sudden movement and in return jumped from the chair, gun raised. He pointed it at Faye as she tried to miss but Spike wasnt quick enough to move. Jets gun made contact with Fayes chest and Spike had just missed it. She fell to the floor, gasping for air, as Spike bent down to be at her side. Jet stepped back and stared at both Faye and Spike. Spike glared his eyes at Jet and stood. Spike removed another gun from its place in his jacket and pointed both of them at Jet.  
  
"This is the end Jet, you've done it this time!"  
  
"But thats were your wrong Spike... Ive waited for this moment. Where I could kill both you and the whore your starting to love! You were suppose to be my partner. We were supposed to get the bounties and get the money and dump the girls. It was suppose to be us! PARTNERS!"  
  
"This isn't what this is about Jet and you know it! You couldn't deal with the thought of me not being here, that you would hae to do it all! That you would have to get all your money by yourself! Without anyones help! And Faye was just in your way!"  
  
"Your right, she was! But not she's dead and your suppose to be too!"  
  
Jet yelled before firing his gun. Spike jumped from the shot, the bullet only grazing his shoulder. He looked at Jet and spit onto the ground.  
  
"Damn you!!"  
  
Spike jumped from the ground, his guns held high. Jumping over the bed, he ran to Jet and pointed both guns to each temple of his head/  
  
"It ends now Jet! I'm sorry that it had to come to this... but you made it this way!!"  
  
Jet looked at Spike and grinned.  
  
"Go ahead Spike.. be with your whore!"  
  
Spike spit at his face, and at the same time, each of the fingers that were resting on his guns, made contact with the bullet that would put Jet in his place. Spike watched as Jet fell to the ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Normal POV  
  
"Faye.."  
  
"Sp..Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, its me. Try not to speak. Ive called for help"  
  
"Am I going to be alright?"  
  
"Of course... Jets gone now. Your safe."  
  
Faye smiled as Spike lifted her up into his arms. He smiled at her, as she looked dead into his eyes.  
  
"There the same.."  
  
"Yeah they are.. the doctors fixed the coloring when I was in the hospital?"  
  
"Just for a little while... but I promise to sit there beside you every moment of the way."  
  
Faye smiled as Spike bent himself forward. He bent down to her ear and whispered.  
  
"And I'll be here till the end.. because I know now that it was you all the long.. I'm only sorry that Jet did this to you.. but Ive taken care of him."  
  
Spike finished his sentence and looked at Faye. She smiled and reached for his hand, holding it with hers.  
  
"Apology accepted... now just hold me"  
  
Spike laughed and pulled her closer and with the tinniest kiss upon her lips he knew that things were going to be fine. He knew that he was going to be holding onto this girl forever.  
  
___________________  
  
A/N.. Well I hoped you enjoyed. I personally don't think this is my best but i like it ok. Well sorry I killed Jet : ( you can flame if you want just as long as you review. 


End file.
